Halloween
by crazytomboy78
Summary: It's Halloween in the city, and Pepper is worried that there is a ghost in their midst. And Tony not believing in ghosts doesn't help her one bit. Can they protect themselves from the untold horrors of being haunted by someone strangely familiar to Tony
1. Halloween Party!

**Hey peopleess! Soo, one question….you know how there's ratings and stuff? What's each rating's age thingy, like what audiences does each rating attract/repel? Cuz I'm not really sure…that's why the ratings on my stories may not have been correct before but if I find out then they will be correct. Thankiesss! Now…here comes a spooky Halloween story! XD**

Tony, Rhodey and Pepper were sitting around the lab doing the usual; Tony working, Rhodey and Pepper talking to him while he worked.

"I can't believe it! This weekend is Halloween! I'm so excited!" Pepper said.

"Halloween?" Tony asked. Rhodey and Pepper smacked their foreheads with their hands and sighed in disappointment.

"That's just embarrassing, Tony. You don't know what Halloween is?" Rhodey said.

"I've heard of it, but my dad and I never really found the need for a whole load of candy. So we didn't celebrate and eventually I just forgot about it." Tony explained.

"Why wouldn't you have the need for loads and loads of candy? Candy is so tasty and yummy and delicious!" Pepper said.

"Yeah, and its tooth-rotting cavity provider candy. No thanks." Tony said.

"Are you implying that you're scared of the dentist?" Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm not scared of something silly like the dentist. I just don't really want a lot of candy. Between my dad and I we wouldn't have eaten it before it spoiled or whatever candy does after sitting too long." Tony said.

"That's just sad, Tony." Rhodey said.

"Well aren't we a little old to be trick-or-treating anyways?" Tony asked.

"Yes. That's why we're having a Halloween party instead!" Pepper exclaimed.

"We?" Tony asked. Pepper nodded happily.

"You think I'd plan a whole party on my own? I don't think so! Besides, you need to relax and have some fun! You've been working yourself too hard lately." Pepper explained.

"Yeah, man. She's right for once; you have been working too hard lately." Rhodey said. Pepper glared at him in a 'don't push it.' Way.

Tony diverted his attention from the suit of armor he was currently working on and faced his two friends. "Fine, fine. I'll help plan the party." Tony agreed. He went back to his work. Pepper squealed with joy.

"Awesome! It's going to be so great, we're going to invite the whole grade and we're going to need to find a big enough place to host it, which probably won't be your house because your mom probably wouldn't allow it," She pointed to Rhodey, "so maybe we can at my place, I don't know. But then we can get a whole bunch of decorations and Halloween costumes for all of us, oh my goodness it's going to be SO MUCH FUN!" Pepper said excitedly. Tony ignored her rambling, slightly incoherent speech as he continued his work.

"Whoa, Pepper chill. Before we do anything, we need to settle with a date and time, and then send invites." Rhodey said.

"Yeah, and besides. We can't invite the _whole _grade. We don't even talk to half the people in our grade." Tony said. Pepper put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Killjoys." Pepper muttered.

"Sorry for using logic?" Rhodey said. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Well, the date is Halloween, the 31st of October, and the time…oh, it can start at what, 6pm? Good, great we all agree! Now let's go get decorations!" Pepper grabbed Tony's wrist and dragged him out of the armory. Tony, in the process of being whisked away by his eager female friend, dropped his wrench and tried to reach back for it, but Pepper's grip was too strong.

"Tony and I will go get snacks, balloons, and streamers. Rhodey can get stuff like plates, plastic ware and cups and whatever else we don't need then we can meet downtown to get some costumes! Let's go!" Pepper exited the lab.

"Ow, ow Pepper I can walk! Please let go of my wrist!" Tony said. Pepper dropped her hand to her side.

"Sorry, just making sure you wouldn't turn back to the lab." Pepper said. In truth, she'd just enjoyed being that close to holding hands with him.

Since it was about 6:30, during fall, the sun set early at night and it was already dark outside; many people were still out walking in the normal flow of people, but the street that had the market where their needed supplies was close to empty.

"Tony, I'm kind of scared. It's eerie out here, and it's nighttime…" Pepper gripped Tony's arm with both her hands for a sense of security. Tony remained brave.

"Pepper, it's fine. As long as I'm here we're safe, okay? I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you." Tony assured her.

"If you say…" She did not release her grip on Tony's arm; it was the week of Halloween, after all. Can't be too careful…

**O.O HOLY SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry…let's call it a short little prologue, I guess. Not much of a prologue, either! Failureeee DX oh, well it'll get better. I can deal…obviously not very scary or halloweeny right now, but it'll be more like that in future chapters. May/may not do more updating or posting in general tonight. Depends on what's left to do. Anyways, review!**


	2. Let's Party

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, and the fact that it's after Halloween…I'd totally forgotten about this story in the birthday weekend/updating other stories rush. So, here we areee. Since it's after Halloween, I'll just make this a two shot and end it this chapterrr.**

The night of the Halloween party, Pepper was busy preparing her house, assisted by Tony. She was hastily telling him where to hang things and what to do.

"Thanks so much for helping, Tony! I couldn't have decorated this place by myself on time." Pepper checked the time on her phone.

"Oh, shoot! We forgot drinks and it's almost party time!" Pepper gasped.

"Well we can't just leave the house. One of us has to stay to greet people." Tony said as he stood atop a ladder, fixing a streamer.

"Well I can't go alone! Always use the buddy system!" Pepper said. Then Rhodey came in the door.

"Perfect! Rhodey, can you please watch the house for me while Tony and I go get some stuff?" Pepper asked.

"Why do I have to? Why can't one of you stay here?" Rhodey asked.

"_Because _my dad told me to always use the buddy system, especially since we live in New York City!" Pepper explained. Rhodey nodded.

"Fine. I'll watch the place." He said.

"Oh, thank you!" Tony climbed down from the ladder and Pepper grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out the door.

"Pepper? You can let go now. I know how to walk on my own." Tony commented. Pepper looked down at her hand, which was tightly clasping Tony's wrist. In all honesty, she'd forgotten she was hanging on to it. She didn't really want to let go, but she did anyways. A light blush came across her cheeks.

"Oh, right. Hehe, sorry." Pepper crossed her arms as she walked.

"Where exactly are we going to get these drinks?" Tony asked.

"To the convenient store down the street. It's got everything we need." Pepper explained. Tony nodded. The streets were silent and eerie.

"Tony?" Pepper asked nervously.

"Yah?" Tony responded.

"I'm getting kind of creeped out. There's usually a lot of people around this area at night, and it's really quiet right now." Pepper said.

"Pepper, everything's fine. Maybe everyone's just gone out to parties and trick or treating. It's all fine." Tony tried to assure her. Instead of being calmed, like Tony's intention, she clung tightly to his arm as they walked.

"I don't know…it still doesn't feel right out here." Pepper said.

"I promise, Pepper, everything's fine." Tony said. She still did not let go. They entered the convenient store and looked around for a brief moment to find the drinks aisle. They found it and picked out sodas and juices. Tony, being strongest, carried most of the drinks so Pepper would not have to carry much all the way back home.

"I can pay for the stuff; I am a billionaire after all." Tony said. Pepper smirked.

"Must you brag?" She asked.

"Yes. I must." Tony said teasingly. He placed the stuff on the checkout counter and took out his wallet.

"That's $14.75." The cashier said. Tony took out a $20 and handed it to the cashier. She handed Tony his change and Tony grabbed the drinks and they walked out. Once the cashier noticed they were out of earshot, she gave Pepper a dirty look, as she was a fan of Tony and felt jealous that he had a girlfriend; or so she'd thought.

"Tony, I can carry some of those. You don't have to carry everything." Pepper said.

"No, that's fine. I got it." Tony insisted. Pepper shrugged.

"Okay, whatever you say, big-gentlemanly boy." Pepper smiled. She could tell he was making an effort to be a gentleman to her, and actually treat her a little as a girl. She appreciated it, but felt it was random of him to do so, and it was very random for him to be treating her with such manners. She didn't mind it one bit, though, and she wasn't complaining. She actually liked it.

"Here, let me get the door. Your hands are full." Pepper opened her front door and Tony let her in first. He walked in after her and placed the drinks on the table next to the snacks.

"There. Now we have the cups, drinks, snacks and everything else we need. We're all set and ready for the guests to arrive!" Pepper said. As if on cue, the first person knocked on the door. Since Rhodey was already in his costume, and Pepper and Tony were not, Pepper had Rhodey answer the door so they could go change; in separate rooms, of course. Tony dressed as a giant cell phone.

"Oh my gosh, Tony…you're really going to be a cell phone for Halloween?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Tony said. Rhodey shook his head in embarrassment. Pepper came down the stairs in a zombie cheerleader costume. It shocked Tony to see his female friend in a cheerleader's outfit and smiling. She actually looked…good.

"Like my costume?" Pepper asked with a smile. Rhodey went to talk to the guests that were filling in so he could give them some privacy; he could tell Tony was dumbstruck.

"Y-yeah, you look good." Tony complimented. Pepper's mouth hung open a little in shock and she blushed heavily.

"Oh, th-thanks. I like your….cell phone costume? Really, Tony?" Pepper quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, why not?" Tony said.

"That is so lame of you, Tony! You are such a dork!" Pepper said. Tony smiled and nudged her shoulder.

"But I'm your dork, right?" He said playfully. Pepper smiled.

"Yes, Tony. You're my dork. Now let's go party!" Pepper and Tony walked around and greeted people.

**Random ending to a story, and idk what I'm supposed to be intending with that last part, but I guess you can make what you want of it. Review!**


End file.
